FEISAR
Federal European Industrial Science and Research (commonly known as FEISAR) are an Anti-Gravity racing team representing the European Federation. They are one of only two teams to have been featured in every game in the series, the other being Auricom. History After Anti-Gravity Systems relocated to Japan, Europe was left without an AG team. To fill the gap, the European Federation financed the formation of FEISAR in 2036, and was able to employ several former members of the AG Systems team to develop a new craft. The design would meet a completely different design from the other three teams' chassis, and the focus would be to improve the maneuverability and overall acceleration as they sacrificed speed, hoping to catch the others on the technical circuits. Their progress in AG racing was hindered, however, by the inability for the member nations of FEISAR's board to decide on a single HQ, leaving the team bound by contract to move between all the 12 individual FEISAR HQs in a single year. This gave a negative impact on their performance in AG racing. Time and time again, the team were left in the trail of their rivals AG Systems and Qirex, as well as Auricom and Piranha, and even newcomers such as Goteki 45 and Assegai. The FEISAR team have rarely performed well with their agile craft – They are never able to secure a single championship title, and they also often place low in every season. Their craft's lack of speed seems to tend to prevent them from becoming a considerable contender. Apparently, the team are often regarded as underdogs which are really unlikely to win any AG racing season. However, they are praised by the racing community for bringing through some of the most proficient pilots in AG racing, due to the ease at which their craft can be controlled. FEISAR are also very renowned among both the media and AG racing fans, and they even have many fan clubs, not just in Europe, but also around the world. This is how FEISAR keep existing in the professional AG racing, despite their usually terrible performance there. In the F9000 League, FEISAR were able to construct a craft capable of keeping up with the majority of other teams while retaining the ease of control, and able to sign Daniel Johnson as the lead pilot for a record sum. It made them able to win several races through out the entire season, eventually matching Piranha and Xios. This made the F9000 League the most successful period in FEISAR's history. This was also the time the FEISAR team's performance reached its peak, being much better than usual. Sadly, this success was short lived – The F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing (under jurisdiction of Overtel Corporation since the mid-2130s) fell apart when its widespread corruption was exposed during the 2170 season. FEISAR quickly left the racing scene under the protection of its member nations, and worked in secret on anti-gravity applications in the hopes that they would be able to race again. FEISAR were finally back to the professional AG racing, joining the FX300 League, with their new ship, which had shown such an impressive maneuverability. Despite this, and the fact that there were more technical circuits than before, FEISAR were unable to repeat their strong performance as they did in the doomed F9000 League. They were soon gradually being left behind by the other teams, including the newcomers Harimau and Triakis (though the latter would be disqualified for the use of illegal equipment). The FEISAR team decided to join the FX400 League from the front of the grid, as they were forced to move ahead by an hostile competition from one of its own member states, with Great Britain joining the competition with Icaras, their arch-rivals since the FX300 League. As a preparation, FEISAR had created a new ship in their development centre in Bologna. As usual, the ship showed such the superior turning capability. Although the project had an Italian passion, the components for the FX350/FX400 chassis had come from all throughout the European states. This would see the team fighting for a front spot once again. FX400 Message Fellow European citizens, here at FEISAR Operational Headquarters for 2207, it gives me great pleasure to reveal the fruits of our labour. The new FEISAR ship that we have crafted at Bologna will, I am sure, prove to be the best handling race chassis in the FX350 and FX400 series events. This project has been driven by Italian passion, yet the components for the new FX350/400 chassis have come from throughout the European member states. Indeed, the FEISAR racing project of 2207 is a clear endorsement of the E-Unity we all stand for. The hard work has only just begun, however – now we must race with continued passion and commitment to win a championship for Europe. Appearance, Evolution & Stats FEISAR ships have consistently had exceptional turning capabilities, along with solid thrust and good durability. This allows for ease of use and makes them a perfect choice for beginners, even some veterans also still prefer this team. This also helps a lot at even the most technical circuits and the tightest turns. However, the low top speed, which is the most notable weakness of their ships, makes them the slowest overall in most games the team appeared. As such, this is no surprise that many of the more experienced pilots will tend to switch to another team. Their ship in Wipeout Fusion is an exception, as it has a higher speed stats than usual. Nonetheless, this is still very easy to control and very robust. Unfortunately, such the unusually high top speed comes at the expense of thrust and weapon power. In Wipeout Pure, the FEISAR ship's stats is brought back to its roots, trading speed for better acceleration, while retaining the high-end handling and decent shielding. This is retained in Pulse and HD, though its thrust is now less powerful. In these three games, FEISAR is one of the better ships to use because of its superb handling and above average rating for the other stats. However, as usual, its speed is sub-par. The FEISAR Fury ship has a significant improvement in speed, making it considerably faster and much more reliable. Besides, a small kick on thrust gives the pilots a little hope to be able to take the edge on the competition on open circuits. Gallery Feisar2048.jpg|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2048 Feisar2048_B.png|Alternate FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2048 feisarwipeout.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout feisar2097.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2097 feisarwip3out.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 3 332817-feisar.gif|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout 3 feisarfusion.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Fusion FEISAR800X600.JPG|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion feisarpure.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pure feisarpulse.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pulse Feisar_1.png|Alternate FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pulse Feisar_1024x768.jpg|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *The team's date of establishment was listed in Wipeout 3 as 2017, but recently this was changed and their date of establishment is now listed as 2036. *The background connection with AG Systems is somewhat confused. According to the in-game history, FEISAR was founded as a result of the departure of AG Systems to Japan, yet AG Systems was established after FEISAR. However, it is suggested that AG Systems was bought out by the Japanese consortium upon the establishment. *FEISAR are the only team in the series to have appeared in the starting line-up of every game. It should be noted with the fact that Auricom appeared in Wipeout Pulse as a downloadable content. *In Wipeout 2048 LiveArea screen, a FEISAR Fighter appears to the left of the screen. This ship is also featured in the European cover art. *In the Wipeout 2048 intro video, a FEISAR Fighter is mistakenly called a FEISAR Speed. Category:Teams